The Island's Wish
by Der Traumer
Summary: The only beasts on that island were the humans, and of course the island didn't like their presence, but while watching them she discovers a human that's not as monstrous as the rest.


A/N: I was very very unhappy that Simon died and then Jack lived. I figured that needed to be fixed. Plus, it was crazy fun writing in the perspective of an island. :smiles: as usual, constructive criticism and reviews are requested.

Disclaimer: The cast and situations is this fic are not mine, however, this is what I would have done with them if they were.

Claimer: Here is mine, and she is one of my favorite originol characters. You put yourself at serious risk for bodily harm if you kidnap her. :smiles:

Warnings: fluff, waff, mild violence, character death

ENJOY!

* * *

**The Island's Wish**

She had slept for thousands of years, lulled by the monotonous melodies of life within her. She was as she should be.

Then it had come, large and loud and monstrous without any respect for her. She'd suffered a gaping wound when it came, and yet another at the hands of creatures it had brought with it. Burned and scarred, she lay in suffering for several days, aware of the turmoil that had been brought to her.

When her injuries had started to heal, she had examined the monstrous thing, only to find that it not only did not have life, but never had. She ran her fingers over its smooth white surface. She traced its jagged and charred edges with her palms. It was dead. It could do her no more harm.

But the peculiar two legged beings it had brought with it, those were not dead. They could still hurt her. She shuddered and stared sadly at the burned scar they had left, parallel to the one made by this unliving beast.

These pale, two-legged creatures were more frightening then the great white monster. They carried with them an inner bestiality and darkness that was hidden behind ignorance and naivete. The creatures themselves did not even realize their monstrous potential, and this intrigued her greatly.

So she'd watched them.

The longer she watched, the more intrigued she was. They came in all shapes, sizes, and colors. There was a round one with peculiar rings around his eyes. There was a tall one that was no bigger than one of her saplings and had hair the color of the fire it had started. There was another tall one with sun-colored hair and bronze skin and that seemed to lead the others. There were other taller ones, too, though they didn't stand out as much. They had no strikingly interesting physical features and their ignorance greatly overpowered any kind of potential bestiality. There were an innumerable amount of little ones. They seemed the most aware of her presence, screaming and pointing whenever she rustled through the trees. They, neither, posed much of a threat, other than destroying her beaches with tasteless constructions using her sand. Her tides washed away the nuisances, and so she left these short creatures be.

She went on watching for several days. During which she was almost lolled back into her slumber. The lives of these new creatures blended quickly into the monotony of her life.

Then the squeal a dying creature jarred her out of her dosing. Again, she was acutely aware of bestial presences.

She watched them as they sat on her mountain and indulged in the flesh of one her creatures. Anger flared in her. Anger at their disrespect. Anger at their disruption of her peace and monotony. She would seek revenge.

Her whisperings were particularly loud that evening. So loud that they not only drove the smaller ones, but the bigger ones, too, out of their slumber. Her harsh screams of anger reverberated through her trees as violent winds that shook their shelters.

Talk of beasts filled their ritualistic gathering later that night, and she was satisfied as she listened.

Desperate denial from bigger ones. Frightened assurance of reality from the smaller ones. If only they realized…

"What I mean is…maybe it's only us."

She had not noticed this one before. He was not in any way particularly unique from the others. He had a mess of black hair and a tanned complexion and wasn't very big. She vaguely remembered him falling over and laying prone for seemingly no reason on several occasions, but nothing to really draw her attention to him. He had seemingly no bestiality, she noted, studying him closely now, but not because of ignorance like all the others, either.

She slid from the forest and brushed against him closely, searching him for why he understood that the two-legged creatures were beasts, but much to her confusion found nothing to explain his knowledge.

_Simon shivered where he stood before the assembly as a chill swept through him and a breeze played through his hair for the briefest of moments. Then he took his seat, ignoring the other's ridicule for his suggestion._

She followed this one and for a while and ignored the others. The others were not smart. They were ignorant and bestial. This one, though, this one was different. This one understood.

A great fear had overcome the visitors to her island over a figure they had found on the mountain. She found this funny. Nothing of consequence had come. She would have known. But she would let them be afraid. They were of no interest to her. Only this small one with soft black hair and peculiar intelligence was of any significance to her at all.

She watched him intently as he studied the corpse that had rested on her mountain for nearly two days. The thing was disgusting and rotted. She couldn't even tell what it used to be. It almost smelled like the two-legged creatures that were causing her so much trouble, but it was much too big to be one of those. She had wanted to get rid of it, but it was trapped among her branches and could not be untangled. The dark haired one reached and untangled the grisly thing from her, and she sighed in gratitude. She would have whisked the thing off then, but for fear of scaring the object of her attention she refrained. It would be dark soon, and she could remove the corpse when the dark haired one was asleep. For now, she followed him back down the mountain to where the others were dancing like the hooligans they were around a fire.

There was a harsh rustle of leaves as she voiced her disapproval, and the whole lot of two-legged beasts turned to stare. They saw only her little dark haired one.

And then they attacked him.

She was horror stricken at their actions. Beasts! They were lower than beasts, attacking one of their own as they were. She would not have them near her. She would have them dead. Her wrath flashed through the sky in a hot, white, jagged streak and the stomp of her foot rumbled loud enough to shake the trees. Furious tears pelted the savages beneath her, and yet they did not stop their violent ritual. She raced around them, tearing at their clothes, trying to catch a glimpse of the dark haired one.

They were not hindered by her violent reaction to their bestiality and continued to beat the terrified dark haired one in the middle of their pack.

_The boys were drawn away from their mock prey by the strength of the storm. The littluns were crying and howling in terror. The older boys were becoming increasingly aware of the state of saturation their clothes were in. Reluctantly, they left Simon unconscious on the shore. Some glanced guiltily at their fallen companion as the water of the rising tide lapped and pulled at his clothes, but none moved to assist the helpless figure._

Her wrath ebbed when the savages left her dark haired one alone, only to be replaced by fear as the sea started to tug him away. No, Brother Sea would not take this one from her.

She called upon her tiny creatures from the reef. Little silver shellfish crawled across the beach, glinting eerily in the moonlight. Hundreds of little claws took purchase on mud and sweat stained clothes and dragged the body within toward the edge of the jungle. The sight would have been spectacular to anyone daring enough to stay out and watch: the ninety-pound body of a boy carried away by a puddle of molten silver.

At the edge of the forest, she lifted him in tangles of vines and carried him to her place of residence, a place unreachable and unfathomable to anyone but the island herself. Once her little dark haired one was safe and his wounds dressed, she molded herself into a conceivable figure, one that would not scare her little dark haired one away.

xxx

Simon awoke leisurely to the feeling of someone caressing his face and toying with his hair. He practically purred at the soft sensations and leaned into the touches.

Then flung himself upright upon remembering where he was. No one should be touching him like that, not when he was abandoned on an island with only the other boys.

He found a face not three inches from his own, studying him closely. Bright eyes, swirling with multiple colors were locked with his. He watched their kaleidoscope of colors for several moments. They changed from dark greens to peculiar yellows, the color of the fruit trees, to flowery pinks like the rocks around them. They were always different colors, and for a moment, he was mesmerized in their exotic changes.

Then the eyes backed away and he was given a full view of the figure they belonged to.

He screamed and tried to back away, but his back met harshly with a tree trunk. He hissed as the contact jarred his injuries.

The thing cocked it's head to one side and studied him. She – or he thought it was a she based on it's curves – had brown hair, but it was so thickly woven with flowers and leaves and vines he could hardly tell. Her skin seemed a normal enough shade, though it was unnaturally pale for someone who had been staying on the island for very long. No, not normal, he decided upon further inspection. The skin faded to a pale green near the top of her dress, as though dress and flesh blended into each other. The dress was made of green leaves with dark red veins and clung tightly to her body and was barely decent in length.

"Who are you?" he blurted.

She seemed to think for a moment. "I am Here," she answered plainly.

Simon studied her. "No, _who_ are you?" he re-emphasized and pointed at her to clarify. Maybe she didn't speak English. Maybe she was an island native.

"I," she said firmly, "am Here." She touched the ground and stared at it fondly.

"What is your name?" Simon tried a new approach.

"Name?" she cocked her head to the other side in confusion.

"Name. Like, I'm Simon."

Her eyes brightened in what he thought was understanding. She crawled toward him on all fours and sat so her face was again only inches from his. She looked him over curiously. "You are a Simon," she stated casually and looked him over. Her head bent exaggeratedly and ducked about to study him. "So what are the other two-legged ones?" she asked. Her hands were tracing over his face and down his neck in curious little touches. Simon scrambled away from her, again wincing as his injuries were jarred again. He stumbled over a root and hit the ground with a thump. He yelped.

"You are still hurt!" she realized, her previous question momentarily forgotten. She glided, almost snakelike to where he had moved. She squatted before him and reached out a hand, a hand with pale green nails sharpened to points, he noted uneasily. She pulled back a large leaf that had been placed over a gash on his left side. She shook her head, disliking the progress. Carefully, she pulled back the other three leaves on his torso, each time reacting the same way. She leaned over him and lifted his hair to trace her fingers over a cut above his right eye. She lifted each of his arms with gentle care and examined the cuts and scrapes there. Only these she seemed satisfied with. She sat back on her feet and sighed. Simon could have sworn the trees around them rustled with the exhalation. "You are still hurt," she repeated sadly. She was staring at her hands, which were placed in her lap. "I will have to find more…" she struggled for the word, and when she couldn't come up with it, she just shrugged. "Stay here?"

Simon watched in confusion as she drifted with inhuman grace into the trees around them.

He was dosing when she returned, and he nearly screamed when her face was suddenly inches from his again. "I need to…" Her brow furrowed in thought, and she simply gestured between him and the pile of leaves and roots beside her.

He nodded uncertainly.

She smiled brightly and went to work. She took some of her pile and placed them in an oversized coconut shell, then mashed them into a greenish paste. She dipped her hand into the substance and reached toward him again. He squinted his eyes shut and held his breath.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes one at a time. She was sitting back on her heals again, head cocked to one side, green goo still in her hand, and studying him.

"You are afraid," she acknowledged. She reached her clean hand and traced her fingertips softly over his cheekbone. "You should not be afraid. I would not hurt you, Simon."

He exhaled loudly. "Okay…"

She spread the mush over the largest gash on his left side. He sighed in pleasure. The burning immediately started to subside. She took a large leaf and wrapped it over the wound; the coolness of the leaf easing the pain as well. She worked her way through redressing all his wounds. She was staring at his head, frustration contorting her features and making her eyes swirl in odd shades of red and brown. "Your head is still hurt," she stated.

He admitted that his head was throbbing. "You could use that," he pointed at the remaining traces of the goo that coated the rest of his body.

She shook her head, then leaned forward and reached her hand around and tangled it in his hair, effectively holding his head still. "Do not be afraid," she ordered firmly, eyes flashing momentarily brighter.

He inhaled sharply when she leaned even closer to him and brushed her lips over the cut. He flinched, and she tightened her grip on his hair. There was peculiar tingling sensation as her mouth traced over the two in inch cut. He sighed and leaned into her hand. The headache was subsiding as quickly as the burning in his side had.

She leaned back and stared at him.

His eyes flew open. He hadn't realized he had closed them. He reached up to touch where the cut had been. His fingers touched nothing but smooth skin.

"Hurts to the head are…" she fumbled for the word, "dangerous."

"Could you do that to the others?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Too big."

They sat in silence for several awkward moments.

"What are you?" Simon asked, tracing meaningless patterns on the ground with his toe.

"I am Here," she answered, no hint of annoyance in her tone, even though she had answered the question three times. "Here," she repeated and gestured around them, pointing at the sky, the trees, and even a little bird that darted through the bushes.

He sighed, still not understanding.

_It frustrated her that her little dark haired one did not understand who she was, but she could not find the words to tell him._

"You are a Simon," she gestured to him. "What are the other two-legged ones?" She pointed out past the trees to where he assumed the beach was.

He seemed puzzled. "They are people, humans," he offered. His brow wrinkled. "So am I."

"No!" This statement seemed to anger her, and she was immediately on her feet. "You are not like them!" she furiously gestured in the same direction. The wind picked up as she became more unhappy. "They are beasts! What kind of beasts is not known to me, but they are beasts! You are not a beast! You are not like them!" She stomped her foot and a boom of thunder followed. The loudness of the thunder startled her, and she immediately calmed. She knelt before him and locked her eyes with his, again her face close enough that if either of them shifted their noses would touch. "You are not a beast," she whispered, touching his cheek tentatively, "So you cannot be like them."

Simon stared at her in shock. He could not refute her argument without calling himself a beast, and he wasn't sure he wanted to see her blow up again if he suggested such a thing. He was still awestruck by the clap of thunder that had accompanied the stomp of her foot.

Suddenly she fell back away from him with a cry and clutched her head in her hands.

"Why! Why do they kill?" she screeched, holding her head.

"They need food," Simon offered, crawling toward her.

"No! This was a bestial act! This was not for food or protection! This was savagery. They have killed one of their own. One like them."

She jumped to her feet. "I'm going to get rid of him. The beast – the _human_ – that leads this bestiality."

She took off into the woods. Simon fumbled after her, afraid that she was going to harm Ralph.

xxx

She had not wanted the humans here. Had never wanted them here, and now they were causing turmoil and destroying not only her, but also the harmony within her. The one who led it must be gone.

xxx

Simon reached the clearing gasping for breath. She was standing at the edge of the jungle, watching. She hadn't even noticed Simon's presence behind and slightly to her right. Ralph was struggling with another boy whose face was covered by a clay mask. Simon identified him as Jack by his red hair.

"Stay here," this time the order was firm, "These beasts will not hurt you again."

The word "again" was a bitter reminder of his current wounds, and he did as he was told, backing further into the jungle.

As she stepped forward, any trace of humanness faded from her features. Her skin faded into a greenish color slightly lighter in shade then her dress. Whatever brown hair he had seen was replaced by more leaves and the flowers in her hair dropped away. Her nails, which had seemed deadly before grew longer, and he could only wonder what her eyes were doing.

Cries erupted from the group on the beach. The fight froze, and every boy turned to face the creature that had emerged from the trees and creepers.

"You," she pointed forcefully at Jack, "have not only disrupted my sleep, but the tranquility of Here. You have killed not only my creatures, but your own kind as well. You have attempted to kill one who is dear to me, and now you will be gone!"

Her speech would have been laughable if it were not reinforced by crashes of thunder, bolts of lightning and violent twists and turns of the trees.

Mutterings about the beast rippled through the gathered crowd.

Jack seemed to have forgotten about Ralph for the moment and turned to face _the beast_.

"Let the hunt begin," he called to his tribe.

"You dare call for such savagery Here!" The lightning struck not three paces in front of her, violently throwing sand up.

Jack hurled his spear at her.

A vine from the jungle whipped out from among the trees and snatched it. Another grabbed Jack about the throat. He tugged at it, struggled to loosen its grip, but could not, and his eyes bulged as he struggled for breath.

The vine jerked sideways. There was sickeningly loud crack as Jack's neck snapped, and then the vine tossed him aside. He flopped like a rag doll off the cliff and onto the same rock Piggy had fallen to and was swallowed by the sea.

_Brother Sea could have that one. She did not care._

The frightening figure dissipated into nothing. There was a strong wind, and then the storm was gone.

xxx

She wrapped her arms around her little dark haired one and took him back to her sanctuary.

She did not let him go when they had gotten their either, just sat curled around him, one around his shoulders, one carefully around his waist.

"Why didn't you kill the rest of them?" he asked.

"I'm not a human. There will be no bestiality in me," she answered. Suddenly she let him go and shifted so she sat in front of him. "I do not understand. Why do you think you are one of them?"

"Because I am…" he trailed. "But not all humans are like Jack."

"They are not all beasts?" She was confused. All the humans had participated in the hurting of Simon, did that not make them all beasts?

"No, some are smart. Some are kind. Some are good leaders. Some are easily lead astray by bad leaders, but they're not all beasts."

"Oh…" She played through the dead leaves on the ground as she thought.

The scent of smoke assaulted her nose and interrupted her pondering. "Why must they burn things?"

"They need to send up smoke that can be seen, so they can be rescued," he explained to her.

His head drooped. "Rescued?" She did not understand the word.

"Taken from here, so we can go home."

She was reeling. "You want to leave?" She looked pleadingly at her little dark haired one.

"I want to go home," he answered her.

_When he looked up from his hands, which were tightly clasping his ankles, she was gone. "No! Wait! Don't go!" He felt a breeze play through his hair, caress his cheek, then wrap tightly about it him in a very un-breezelike manner. He supposed that was her way of saying goodbye. He looked back one last time, then started toward the beach where he would find Ralph and the others._

She resumed her watching as though she had never saved her little dark haired one. She'd cried for the first day he was gone, but for the next several days she watched with cold impartiality.

xxx

It started to rain when he got back to the shelters, a steady gray drizzle that soaked to the skin and chilled to the bone. Simon wanted to say something to her, say goodbye, tell her he was sorry, thank her saving him, anything, but the only sign that she was even there at all was her gray tears.

It was oddly cool and cloudy for the next two days, and it was hard to keep the fire going, but with the whole of the group working to keep it lit again and without the proud and crazy notions of Jack to lead the group astray, it was managed.

A boat arrived on the third day they'd kept the fire burning.

As the others boarded the boat, he turned to look back at the jungle. She had to know a boat had landed here. "Goodbye," he whispered to the empty beach.

A strong wind came out of nowhere and swept him up off his feet. He felt her wrap tightly about him and the caresses of her fingers over his cheeks and through his hair. "Come back?" he thought he heard the tentative whisper.

He nodded and she let him down. As he made his way to the boat, he wondered if she had even seen the motion.

xxx  
12 years later…

She had drifted into a peaceful slumber. Her life had become monotonous again. It was as it should be. Almost as it should be. She was awoken by new presences brought by another monstrous unliving thing with no respect for her. This one, however, left no scars on her surface. She allowed herself to slowly drift into awareness of her body, when a familiar presence startled her.

_He wasn't even sure she had actually existed. Wasn't sure she hadn't just been a figment of his broken mind after the other boys had tried to kill him. Even if she were here, would she remember him? Simon stood on the beach, staring into the jungle in which so many of his memories were trapped, hands shoved in his pockets, waiting._

She watched this new monstrous creature. She trusted it no more than the first one that had come. Suppose this one brought savages as well. Suppose it brought humans.

Only one creature left the boat, though. It was a tall two-legged thing with a mess of dark hair. No bestiality within it. The presence of it was so familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it.

"It's Simon," it called half-heartedly to the wilderness of the island.

_He stared at his toes and sighed. He dragged one boot tip in the sand drearily. "I came back…" he trailed sadly. He started when he felt a breeze play through his hair and another trace along his face, and then in a way that could only be her wrap tightly around him and lift him off his feet. Instantly he was dragged through the jungle by this invisible being until he reached a very familiar clearing. He was set on the ground and the minute he looked up from straightening his clothes, there she was in all her unnatural glory._

"You got big," she said, funny smile on her face. "But you are still the same. You are a Simon." The smile became full, "And you came back, like you said you would."

* * *

please review! 

muahz  
Der Traumer


End file.
